babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Samba
| discontinued = | latest release version = 4.4.0 | latest release date = | latest_preview_version = 4.4.0rc1 |latest_preview_date = | frequently updated = | programming language = C, C++, Python | operating system = Multiplatform | platform = | size = | language = | status = Active | genre = Network file system | license = GPLv3 | website = www.samba.org }} Samba is a free software re-implementation of the SMB/CIFS networking protocol, and was originally developed by Andrew Tridgell. Samba provides file and print services for various Microsoft Windows clients and can integrate with a Microsoft Windows Server domain, either as a Domain Controller (DC) or as a domain member. As of version 4, it supports Active Directory and Microsoft Windows NT domains. Samba runs on most Unix, OpenVMS and Unix-like systems, such as Linux, Solaris, AIX and the BSD variants, including Apple's OS X Server, and OS X client (version 10.2 and greater). Samba is standard on nearly all distributions of Linux and is commonly included as a basic system service on other Unix-based operating systems as well. Samba is released under the terms of the GNU General Public License. The name Samba comes from SMB (Server Message Block), the name of the standard protocol used by the Microsoft Windows network file system. Early history Andrew Tridgell developed the first version of Samba Unix in December 1991 and January 1992, as a PhD student at the Australian National University, using a packet sniffer to do network analysis of the protocol used by DEC Pathworks server software. At the time of the first releases, versions 0.1, 0.5 and 1.0, all from the first half of January 1992, it did not have a proper name, and Tridgell just called it "a Unix file server for Dos Pathworks". At the time of version 1.0, he realized that he "had in fact implemented the netbios protocol" and that "this software could be used with other PC clients". With a focus on interoperability with Microsoft's LAN Manager, Tridgell released "netbios for unix", nbserver, version 1.5 in December 1993. This release was the first to include client-software as well as a server. Also, at this time GPL2 was chosen as license. Midway through the 1.5-series, the name was changed to smbserver. However, Tridgell got a trademark notice from the company "Syntax", who sold a product named TotalNet Advanced Server and owned the trademark for "SMBserver". The name "Samba" was derived by running the Unix command grep through the system dictionary looking for words that contained the letters S, M, and B, in that order (i.e. ). Versions 1.6, 1.7, 1.8, and 1.9 followed relatively quickly, with the latter being released in January 1995. Tridgell considers the adoption of CVS in May 1996 to mark the birth of the Samba Team, though there had been contributions from other people, especially Jeremy Allison, previously. Version 2.0.0 was released in January 1999, and version 2.2.0 in April 2001. Version history Version 3.0.0, released on 23 September 2003, was a major upgrade. Samba gained the ability to join Active Directory as a member, though not as a domain controller. Subsequent point-releases to 3.0 have added minor new features. Currently, the latest release in this series is 3.0.37, released 1 October 2009, and shipped on a voluntary basis. The 3.0.x series officially reached end-of-life on 5 August 2009. Version 3.1 was used only for development. With version 3.2, the project decided to move to time-based releases. New major releases, such as 3.3, 3.4, etc. will appear every 6 months. New features will only be added when a major release is done, point-releases will be only for bug fixes. Also, 3.2 marked a change of license from GPL2 to GPL3, with some parts released under LGPL3. The main technical change in version 3.2 was to autogenerate much of the DCE/RPC-code that used to be handcrafted. Version 3.2.0 was released on 1 July 2008. and its current release is 3.2.15 from 1 October 2009. The 3.2.x series officially reached end-of-life on 1 March 2010. Security Some versions of Samba 3.6.3 and lower suffer serious security issues which can allow anonymous users to gain root access to a system from an anonymous connection, through the exploitation of an error in Samba's remote procedure call.CVE-2012-1182 - A security announcement regarding a major issue with Samba 3.6.3 and lower. On April 12, 2016 Badlock, a crucial security bug in Windows and Samba was disclosed. Badlock for Samba is referenced by CVE-2016-2118 (SAMR and LSA man in the middle attacks possible). Features Samba allows file and print sharing between computers running Microsoft Windows and computers running Unix. It is an implementation of dozens of services and a dozen protocols, including: * NetBIOS over TCP/IP (NBT) * SMB * CIFS (an enhanced version of SMB) * DCE/RPC or more specifically, MSRPC, the Network Neighborhood suite of protocols * A WINS server also known as a NetBIOS Name Server (NBNS) * The NT Domain suite of protocols which includes NT Domain Logons * Security Accounts Manager (SAM) database * Local Security Authority (LSA) service * NT-style printing service (SPOOLSS), NTLM and more recently Active Directory Logon which involves a modified version of Kerberos and a modified version of LDAP. * DFS server All these services and protocols are frequently incorrectly referred to as just NetBIOS or SMB. The NBT (NetBIOS over TCP/IP) and WINS protocols are deprecated on Windows. Samba sets up network shares for chosen Unix directories (including all contained subdirectories). These appear to Microsoft Windows users as normal Windows folders accessible via the network. Unix users can either mount the shares directly as part of their file structure using the smbmount command or, alternatively, can use a utility, smbclient (libsmb) installed with Samba to read the shares with a similar interface to a standard command line FTP program. Each directory can have different access privileges overlaid on top of the normal Unix file protections. For example: home directories would have read/write access for all known users, allowing each to access their own files. However they would still not have access to the files of others unless that permission would normally exist. Note that the netlogon share, typically distributed as a read only share from /etc/samba/netlogon, is the logon directory for user logon scripts. Samba services are implemented as two daemons: * smbd, which provides the file and printer sharing services, and * nmbd, which provides the NetBIOS-to-IP-address name service. NetBIOS over TCP/IP requires some method for mapping NetBIOS computer names to the IP addresses of a TCP/IP network. Samba configuration is achieved by editing a single file (typically installed as /etc/smb.conf or /etc/samba/smb.conf). Samba can also provide user logon scripts and group policy implementation through poledit. Samba is included in most Linux distributions and is started during the boot process. On Red Hat, for instance, the /etc/rc.d/init.d/smb script runs at boot time, and starts both daemons. Samba is not included in Solaris 8, but a Solaris 8-compatible version is available from the Samba website. Samba includes a web administration tool called Samba Web Administration Tool (SWAT). SWAT was removed starting with version 4.1. Samba TNG | operating_system = Cross-platform | genre = Microsoft networking | status = Unmaintained | license = GNU General Public License | website = www.samba-tng.org }} Samba TNG (The Next Generation) was forked in late 1999, after disagreements between the Samba Team leaders and Luke Leighton about the directions of the Samba project. They failed to come to an agreement on a development transition path which allowed the research version of Samba he was developing (known at the time as Samba-NTDOM) to slowly be integrated into Samba. Since the project started, development has been minimal, due to a lack of developers. As such the Samba TNG team frequently recommends to people who are unsure of which program to use to try Samba instead, as they have more developers and are able to support more platforms and situations. One of the key goals of the Samba TNG project is to rewrite all of the NT Domains services as FreeDCE projects. Making this rewriting goal difficult is the fact that services were all developed manually through network reverse-engineering, with limited or no reference to DCE/RPC documentation. The key differences between the two programs are in the implementation of the NT Domains suite of protocols and MSRPC services. Samba makes all the NT Domains services available from a single place, whereas Samba TNG has separated each service into its own program. ReactOS has started using Samba TNG services for its SMB implementation. The developers of both projects were interested in seeing the Samba TNG design used to help get ReactOS talking to Windows networks. They have been working together to adapt the network code and build system. The multi-layered and modular approach made it easy to port each service to ReactOS. Instoleiçion Päkeijs # apt-get remove samba Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following packages will be REMOVED: * samba 0 upgraded, 0 newly installed, 1 to remove and 0 not upgraded. After this operation, 11.4 MB disk space will be freed. Do you want to continue? Y/n y (Reading database ... 601871 files and directories currently installed.) Removing samba (2:4.1.11+dfsg-1ubuntu2) ... smbd stop/waiting Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.0.2-2) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.19-10ubuntu2.1) ... The following packages were automatically installed and are no longer required: * libhdb9-heimdal * libkdc2-heimdal * python-dnspython * samba-dsdb-modules * samba-vfs-modules * tdb-tools Use 'apt-get autoremove' to remove them. Ubuntu Ubuntu keyi instol samba direktli bai instoliŋ samba päkeij, bùt instoliŋ akkordiŋ tu artikol folowen wa yoier : # sudo apt-get install python-glade2 system-config-samba Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done python-glade2 is already the newest version. The following extra packages will be installed: * libuser1 * python-libuser * samba * tdb-tools Suggested packages: * openbsd-inetd * inet-superserver * smbldap-tools * ldb-tools * ctdb The following NEW packages will be installed: # libuser1 # python-libuser # samba # system-config-samba # tdb-tools 0 upgraded, 5 newly installed, 0 to remove and 2 not upgraded. Need to get 13.6 MB of archives. After this operation, 28.5 MB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue Y/n? y #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/universe libuser1 amd64 1:0.56.9.dfsg.1-1.2ubuntu2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/universe python-libuser amd64 1:0.56.9.dfsg.1-1.2ubuntu2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise-updates/main samba amd64 2:3.6.3-2ubuntu2.8 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/universe system-config-samba all 1.2.63-0ubuntu5 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/main tdb-tools amd64 1.2.9-4 kB Fetched 13.6 MB in 16s (848 kB/s) 正在預先設定套件... Selecting previously unselected package libuser1. (Reading database ... 448391 files and directories currently installed.) Unpacking libuser1 (from .../libuser1_1%3a0.56.9.dfsg.1-1.2ubuntu2_amd64.deb) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-libuser. Unpacking python-libuser (from .../python-libuser_1%3a0.56.9.dfsg.1-1.2ubuntu2_amd64.deb) ... Selecting previously unselected package samba. Unpacking samba (from .../samba_2%3a3.6.3-2ubuntu2.8_amd64.deb) ... Selecting previously unselected package system-config-samba. Unpacking system-config-samba (from .../system-config-samba_1.2.63-0ubuntu5_all.deb) ... Selecting previously unselected package tdb-tools. Unpacking tdb-tools (from .../tdb-tools_1.2.9-4_amd64.deb) ... Processing triggers for man-db ... Processing triggers for ureadahead ... ureadahead will be reprofiled on next reboot Processing triggers for ufw ... Processing triggers for bamfdaemon ... Rebuilding /usr/share/applications/bamf.index... Processing triggers for desktop-file-utils ... Processing triggers for gnome-menus ... Processing triggers for hicolor-icon-theme ... Setting up libuser1 (1:0.56.9.dfsg.1-1.2ubuntu2) ... Setting up python-libuser (1:0.56.9.dfsg.1-1.2ubuntu2) ... Setting up samba (2:3.6.3-2ubuntu2.8) ... Installing new version of config file /etc/logrotate.d/samba ... Installing new version of config file /etc/init/nmbd.conf ... Installing new version of config file /etc/init/smbd.conf ... update-alternatives: using /usr/bin/smbstatus.samba3 to provide /usr/bin/smbstatus (smbstatus) in auto mode smbd start/running, process 8915 nmbd start/running, process 8949 Setting up tdb-tools (1.2.9-4) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/bin/tdbbackup.tdbtools to provide /usr/bin/tdbbackup (tdbbackup) in auto mode Processing triggers for ureadahead ... Setting up system-config-samba (1.2.63-0ubuntu5) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin ... ldconfig deferred processing now taking place Processing triggers for python-support ... Processing triggers for python-central ... Päkeijs # dpkg-query -l | grep samba : ii libsamba-credentials0:amd64 4.0.0~alpha18.dfsg1-4ubuntu2 amd64 Samba Credentials management library : ii libsamba-hostconfig0:amd64 4.0.0~alpha18.dfsg1-4ubuntu2 amd64 Samba host configuration library : ii libsamba-policy0:amd64 4.0.0~alpha18.dfsg1-4ubuntu2 amd64 Samba policy management : ii libsamba-util0:amd64 4.0.0~alpha18.dfsg1-4ubuntu2 amd64 Samba utility function library : ii python-samba 4.0.0~alpha18.dfsg1-4ubuntu2 amd64 Python bindings for Samba : ii samba 2:3.6.3-2ubuntu2.8 amd64 SMB/CIFS file, print, and login server for Unix : ii samba-common 2:3.6.3-2ubuntu2.8 all common files used by both the Samba server and client : ii samba-common-bin 2:3.6.3-2ubuntu2.8 amd64 common files used by both the Samba server and client : ii samba-dsdb-modules 4.0.0~alpha18.dfsg1-4ubuntu2 amd64 Samba Directory Services Database : ii system-config-samba 1.2.63-0ubuntu5 all GUI for managing samba shares and users 詳細資料 描述 * SMB/CIFS file, print, and login server for Unix *: Samba is an implementation of the SMB/CIFS protocol for Unix systems, providing support for cross-platform file and printer sharing with Microsoft Windows, OS X, and other Unix systems. Samba can also function as an NT4-style domain controller, and can integrate with both NT4 domains and Active irectory realms as a member server. *: This package provides the components necessary to use Samba as a stand-alone file and print server. For use in an NT4 domain or Active Directory realm, you will also need the winbind package. *: This package is not required for connecting to existing SMB/CIFS servers (see smbclient) or for mounting remote filesystems (see smbfs). Homepage * http://www.samba.org Original-Maintainer * Debian Samba Maintainers Other info * 套件 samba * 分類 P-T * 版本 2:3.4.7~dfsg-1ubuntu3 * 廠商 Ubuntu Core Developers * 操作平台 amd64 * 已安裝 未知 Samba4 Ubuntu 10.10 In Ubuntu 10.10, samba4 wa keyi instol direktli. When instoliŋ klaiènts, ould-dè klaiènt wa rīmūven. root@bkgovsrv1:/home/tom# apt-get install samba4-clients 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列套件將會被【移除】： * smbclient 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： * samba4-clients 升級 0 個，新安裝 1 個，移除 1 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 256kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會空出 44.8MB 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？y # 下載: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/universe samba4-clients amd64 4.0.0~alpha13+git+bzr12984.dfsg1-0ubuntu1 256kB 取得 256kB 用了 4s (52.8kB/s) dpkg：smbclient：發生相依上的問題，但還是應您要求強制將其移除： * ubuntu-desktop 相依於 smbclient. （正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前共安裝了 292499 個檔案和目錄。） 正在移除 smbclient ... 正在進行 man-db 的觸發程式 ... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 samba4-clients。 （正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前共安裝了 292476 個檔案和目錄。） 正在解開 samba4-clients （從 .../samba4-clients_4.0.0~alpha13+git+bzr12984.dfsg1-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... 正在進行 man-db 的觸發程式 ... 正在設定 samba4-clients (4.0.0~alpha13+git+bzr12984.dfsg1-0ubuntu1) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/bin/nmblookup.samba4 to provide /usr/bin/nmblookup (nmblookup) in auto mode. root@bkgovsrv1:/home/tom# Päkeijs : # dpkg-query -l | grep samba4 : rc samba4 4.0.0~alpha18.dfsg1-4ubuntu2 amd64 SMB/CIFS file, NT domain and active directory server (version 4) : ii samba4-clients 4.0.0~alpha18.dfsg1-4ubuntu2 amd64 client utilities from Samba 4 : ii samba4-common-bin 4.0.0~alpha18.dfsg1-4ubuntu2 amd64 Samba 4 common files used by both the server and the client Maigreitiŋ from samba tu samba4 samba4-wa keyi maigreit from samba wiŧ folowen steps : # Bakup bifor upgreid Örās līkiŋ memori problèm When swičiŋ tu superuser moud, folowen öra messeij displei: : no talloc stackframe at ../source3/param/loadparm.c:4864, leaking memory Soluçion-wa libpam-smbpass rīmūvol . $ sudo apt-get remove libpam-smbpass no talloc stackframe at ../source3/param/loadparm.c:4864, leaking memory Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following packages will be REMOVED: * libpam-smbpass 0 upgraded, 0 newly installed, 1 to remove and 0 not upgraded. After this operation, 202 kB disk space will be freed. Do you want to continue? Y/n y (Reading database ... 727154 files and directories currently installed.) Removing libpam-smbpass:amd64 (2:4.1.6+dfsg-1ubuntu2.14.04.3) ... $ Riförènses Si osou * LM hash * SSLBridge * Kerberos (protocol) * Smbldap-Tools * Smbmount * AppleTalk * Network File System * Remote File System * Server Message Block * NBNS * Microsoft Windows Services for UNIX * samba4 * system-config-samba Softwär rīleiten * Samba TNG Samba的一个分支，其在NT域服务关键部分的结构及实现具有明显的不同。 * LinNeighborhood * LDAP Account Manager * Kerberos protocol * Smb4K SMB/CIFS Share Browser for KDE。 * Smbldap-Tools 用户／群 管理工具 Ikstörnol liŋks * *10 years of Samba! *Samba是怎样编写的 *Samba "how to" and Samba Optimization and Speed Tuning *Using Samba 2nd ed.，book licensed under the GFDL *Samba-3 by Example，book licensed under the OPL *Setting up Samba Samba教程 *File and Printer sharing 在Suse Linux上使用Samba *Configuring Windows Vista to map drives to Samba Shares *A history of Samba, written in 1994，作者Andrew Tridgell *"Samba beats Windows"，关于Samba与Windows的比较 *一个Samba服务器的加密解决方案 *#samba on freenode Category:Free file transfer software Category:Software forks Category:Unix network-related software Category:Linuks päkeij *